


When the Masks Come Off

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Good, Dirty Fun [16]
Category: Liar Game
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Background Slash, Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lights go down, the masks come off and so do the inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Masks Come Off

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this gets a nod as the dirtiest fic I've written thus far. It earns it's 'E' rating.

When the lights go down, the masks come off.

The same most-important rule exists in this session as exists elsewhere in the corporation. No real names. No identifying information whatsoever. With the lights only high enough to identify silhouettes of bodies and the outlines of faces.

Kurifuji divests herself of her suit, her sunglasses, and her mask, followed by her panties and bra, and stows them in her locker, and puts on the soft white robe she'll wear until she enters. This isn't the first time she's been in the room, but she always feels a little fluttery, a little unsafe—she's definitely a minority, one of the sliver of female employees of the corporation, but as much as she feels the fear, that the hands are going to be unwanted, that the cocks are going to be diseased—though she knows this is unlikely as the corporation requires regular testing of anyone who avails of this service of theirs—that someone will figure the connection between this naked, unmasked body of hers and her real-life, functioning identity.

Yet, she still hands the handler her pass, the one that declares her clean and, with hir nod of approval, walks into the dark room. Deep red, blue, and green lights shine on the bodies of men and women—mostly men—having sex with one another. Bodies of all types, within a narrow range the Liar Game Corporation accepts—it can afford to insist upon standard bodies, thus it is powerful—make contact with each other.

"Can I?" Hands already wrap around from behind to grab her breasts—walking in to this room naked is consent in her mind, but the husky voice—vaguely familiar, has she worked alongside this dealer or handler before? Most likely, but then she's worked alongside many employees, and this is her third (or fourth) visit to the room.

"Yes…" Kurifuji places her hands on his thighs and leans back against him. Another man comes forward—and in the very red light, she can see the outline of a protruding nose, but little else—to run his arm across her arm. Does she want him too? Of course. In this room, she wants everyone, men and the elusive few women alike.

They move to an empty spot, grabbing a few condoms and a half-empty bottle of lube on the way. To the left of them, two men are copulating energetically. Kurifuji's thoughts momentarily catch on their well-muscled bodies, and wonders if this is what they both like in their everyday life, or if this atmosphere just drops their inhibitions. Just as quickly though, Kurifuji is drawn into a kiss with one of her partners, while the other one lets his hand works on her pussy from behind.

"How do you want it," The man with the nose asks.

"Full-up." She pushes him down on the bed and rolls a condom on him. "You heard that?" She asks the man behind her.

"Barely," he whispers and goosebumps run up her neck. His voice is very good; it drowns out the noise around her. She passes back the condom and lube to him while Kurifuji runs her hands over the bare chest and stomach of the man with the nose. She grabs lower and is pleased to find that her lover is not only nasally well-endowed.

She slides over his cock, careful to make sure that she's accessible to her other lover—the one with the voice that will make her come. Soon she's full. The two men are not careful about who they touch. Sweat mingles, refusing to be traced to any single source. Though Kurifuji can focus on the up-close sounds of heartbeats and bodies slapping together, their moans combine and join the chorus of ecstasy that rings throughout the room. She needs to be there, and her partners take her there at what seems to be both the speed of light and entirely too slow.

When she comes at last, she gushes all over her partner's cock. His head tilts back in bliss. His hands grab the ass of the man doing her from behind. "Dirty woman," the man behind her says, grabbing her nipples and prolonging the sensation. Soon he comes too, and they all fall apart on the bed, rolling on the mattress. Kurifuji lies between them both and knocks the man with the nose into the two men next to them. He doesn't seem to mind. He has a cock in his mouth soon enough.

"You good for another? I want to taste you." The man with the voice asks. At the moment she says "yes," he buries her face in her pussy, already soaked from her first go-round with him. Her hands don't go through his hair, it's shellacked through hell and back, but they press against the back of his head and push him further into her folds. His tongue is skillful, and when his fingers press on the inside of her, she soaks his hand and arm. In any other situation, she'd be embarrassed but here, surrounded by so much shamelessness, she can only give a shaky smile.

His mouth gives Kurifuji a taste of her arousal. "Thank you," he whispers, before he moves on to someone else, and she moves too even as her brain latches on to that voice.

As the night moves on, Kurifuji can't keep track of the number of people she's touched, and those who have groped her, fucked her. She's lost count of the cocks—though she remembers the one that belongs to another woman—and remembers the cunts for their rarity. It seems like all the employees have shown up to this room for a bit of unwinding.

She leaves the room filthy, covered with sweat, and shaky from her sexual high. She takes a plain plastic mask and a robe from the hooks and stumbles into the women's locker room.

"It's intense," another female employee says. A hand wraps around her waist, and Kurifuji is glad for the support, enough that the gropes and strokes don't seem so sexual anymore. Just perfect. "I think I'm addicted." They walk into the shower together, washing the sweat and lubricant from their bodies.

"May I eat you?" Kurifuji asks. Technically, the sex is supposed to stop once they leave the room, but in the recovery areas, there's always a few stragglers who need to get one last thrill. Mostly, Kurifuji wants to know the night her shower partner had. The woman nods. Kurifuji gets on her knees and lifts the mask to her head. Her face lifts up into the recovering woman's pussy. It tastes like a combination of sweat, her juices, and sperm. She's chosen to go unprotected. A birth control pill or…

"We're trying to conceive. My partner and I," the woman confesses between gasps. "The corporation gave us their approval. The wife doesn't like it though…except that it's free, and it'll belong only to us."

It's a strange intimacy that happens after the room. They don't know names, and they'll never know faces (Kurifuji pulls her mask down before she stands up and finishes rinsing. The other woman has never taken hers off), but Kurifuji wonders how much of her life could slip into the ears of other employees after these sessions if she weren't on her guard.

Too much, Kurifuji decides as she towels off her worn, stimulated body. Her clothes and disguise are still stowed safely in her locker, where she retrieves them and retreats into a toilet stall to change. The woman who emerges still has the shaky limbs and pounding heart of someone who has been inside and taken it all in, but she looks and moves like a corporation employee and sees the world through their sunglasses.

"Good day, Kurifuji-san," Leronira greets her in the lobby. There's something in his voice that sends a shiver through her, but she knows better to ask, and he'd never tell.

So, Kurifuji merely returns the greeting. "Good day, Leronira-san. The weather's getting cold."

"Indeed."

That's all they can say to each other.

In the broad light of day, the masks—of all kinds—must stay firmly in place.


End file.
